A wrong kind of love
by Jemlela
Summary: The different view of when the Stingers stayed at Starlight Mansion in the Stingers hit town.
1. Chapter 1

A different view on the Stingers hit town. From a different view

The Stingers are at the Starlight Mansion. Riot flirts with Jem, Jerrica and all of the Holograms. He is known as a womanizer. Minx and Rapture are about the only women he doesn't flirt with. The Stingers are not very nice to most of the Starlight Girls.

"Jerrica," Aja called. "Lela has been gone at a friend's house, since yesterday. She doesn't know about the company we have."

"We should tell her, before she comes home and is surprised by them." Shana commented.

"You are right Shana!" Jerrica said, "I will call her now."

Jerrica picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone rings and rings, no one answered. "I guess nobody's there; we will just have to tell her when she gets home."

As Riot is coming down the stairs Lela comes in the door. Riot sees her. He goes over to her. Lela looks up at him shocked, "W-Who are you?" she asked.

He replies, "I am Riot and I am staying here for the time being."

Riot kisses Lela's hand, Lela smiles. "You have me at a major disadvantage, beautiful! You know my name, but I don't know yours." He said.

"It's Lela!" she said with her hand still in his.

"Lela, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Riot said as he continued to kiss her hand.

"Why thank you Riot." She replied.

Riot still had a hold of Lela pulls her into a kiss, just as Jerrica walks into the room surprised by what she sees. "What is going on here?" Jerrica calls angrily.

Riot and Lela both shocked to see Jerrica standing there. Riot lets go of Lela and she steps away from him. "Lela, you go to your room now!" Jerrica said still angry.

Lela does not even bother to look at Riot runs up the stairs to her room. She leaves an angry Jerrica alone with Riot. "Jerrica, look I can explain" Riot said trying to calm her down.

"No Riot you can't. I can take you flirting with Jem, my friends and even myself. What I will not go for is you kissing a fifteen year old girl." Jerrica said.

Riot thought wow she is only fifteen, she is a very beautiful fifteen. "Jerrica, Lela is a very beautiful woman!"

Jerrica says to him, "She is not a woman! She is a child!"

Riot asks, "If she is just a child as you so kindly put it, where are her parents?"

Jerrica looked away from him, she couldn't believe she having this conversation with him. He knows that she runs a home for foster girls. He went from not being very nice to the younger girls to trying to make out with the oldest one.

Jerrica turns back toward him, "Lela is the oldest of my Starlight Girls. Her parents died a long time ago."

"That is a shame, that she doesn't have a father to protect her, after all she is a very beautiful woman!" Riot said.

Jerrica says again to him, "She is not a woman! She is a _child_! I will protect her."

Jerrica knew what Riot had meant. Lela has really grown up. Pretty soon she will want to date. She thought about her own father's response to when she was Lela's age and dating Rio. Even though her father had known Rio for years, he took a different response. He intimidated Rio, making sure that no harm would come to his teenage daughter. Jerrica thought I am only twenty-four years old, can I really protect a teenager who is ready to date.

Jerrica says to Riot, "Stay away from her! If I catch you with her again, there will be no business deal. I would like you to sign with us but I am not risking Lela's safety." Jerrica then runs off to think about what she is going to do about Lela.

Jerrica enters her office at the mansion, slams the door behind her and goes to sit on the couch. The Holograms who have had their own problems with the Stingers since they arrived go to talk to Jerrica. The Holograms heard Jerrica slam the door to the office. "Jerrica," Aja asked, "What is wrong? What did the Stingers do now?"

Jerrica looked up at her friends "Not the Stingers, Riot. I caught him kissing Lela."

Raya said shocked, "He did what?"

Shana asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Jerrica said shaking her head, "I don't know. I told him if he goes near her again, their will be no contract."

"What did he have to say about that?" Kimber asked.

"I don't know, I didn't give him a chance to respond. I was fed up with that conversation anyway. He kept saying and I quote 'Lela is a very beautiful woman.' I told him that she is not a woman, she is a child." Jerrica told the others.

Kimber said, "Jerrica, Lela is not a child, she is fifteen and a very attractive teenager."

Aja said, "Lela is going to be dating soon. What are we going to do when she does?"

Shana speaks up, "We don't know what goes on at the high school. Boys could already be looking at her. She could be looking at them as well."

Raya asked, "Jerrica, did Lela resist Riot's kissing, or was she kissing him back."

Jerrica answered, "It appeared to me, that she was kissing him back."

Aja asked "Jerrica, what did you say to her about what you saw?"

Jerrica replied, "Nothing yet. I just sent her to her room."

Jerrica and the Holograms talked a little more, mostly about what are they going to do when Lela starts dating.

Jerrica goes up the stairs to talk to Lela about what happened. She knocks on the door. Privacy is very important to the Starlight Girls as it is to everyone. The Starlight Girls did not get much privacy at the old Starlight House, because they had to share their rooms with each other.

Lela opened the door to let Jerrica in. Lela starts to speak, but Jerrica interrupts her, "What had happen downstairs can not happen again. I don't want you near Riot."

"Jerrica, Riot kiss it was great. The way he looked at me, was so flattering." Lela explained.

"I know that Riot is a womanizer. He flirted with Jem, all of the Holograms and even me." Jerrica said and then went on. "Yes it is flattering and kind make you feel something you never felt before, because he has so much charm. However when he flirts with a teenager it is just wrong."

"Jerrica you don't understand!" Lela cried

"Understand this; if I catch you with Riot again, you will be grounded. Have I made my self clear?" Jerrica said to her.

Lela replied, " Crystal!"

"One more thing, have you been kissed before today?" Jerrica asked.

Lela shocked by her question answered, "Where did that come from?"

Jerrica answered, "I just want to know, so please answer the question."

Lela answered, "No, today wasn't the first time that I have been kissed."

Jerrica asks, "You have been kissed before! When was this?"

Lela knowing that Jerrica is not going to like her answer says, "Sometime last month."

"Who did you kiss? You don't have our permission to date, so I know your not dating anyone, are you?" Jerrica asked.

"The kiss just happened and no I am not dating anyone." Lela lied.

"Good, and remember stay away from Riot or you will be grounded." Jerrica said as she left Lela's room.

Lela sat alone in her room. She knows that she shouldn't have lied about dating, but she was already in enough trouble for kissing Riot and she didn't want to make things worse.

Ashley, Becky and Delaree came into Lela's room.

"I heard Jerrica was angry about something and she just left here. Are you okay?" Becky asked.

"I bet you it has to do with those Stingers. That Riot is a real jerk." Ashley commented.

"I am fine; I don't think Riot is a jerk. I actually think He is gorgeous." Lela told them.

"Do you know why Jerrica is so angry?" Delaree asked.

"I actually do, Jerrica caught Riot and I kissing and she flipped out." Lela said.

"No way, you were kissing Riot. How was it?" Ashley asked.

"It was great! Unbelievable! However, Jerrica said if happens again, she will ground me." Lela said.

Jerrica changed into Jem for rehearsal and as Jem she ran into Riot. Riot was being his usual flirtatious self. Jem was angry at him but she had to be careful about what she said and what she had seen as Jerrica.

"Jem my darling, why are you so angry at me." Riot asked.

"Jerrica told me about what happened between you and her fifteen year old foster girl. How could you kiss her, when she is so young?" Jem said. Jem had to remember not to refer as a child. Jerrica was the one that called her a child.

"Oh that!" Riot said. "She is beautiful and she doesn't look fifteen."


	2. Chapter 2

A little over a month has past. The Stingers didn't sign with Starlight Music because Jerrica didn't except their contract. Jerrica thought that if she put distance between Lela and Riot would just fade away. Lela really hasn't given much thought to Riot's kiss, she just keeps waiting for her lie to catch up with her. Lela had told Jerrica and the others that she was going to a friend house to study. This friend Jennifer was out of town the night Lela was supposed to have been there. Instead Lela was hanging out with a boy she had been seeing who was moving away.

Riot runs into Jerrica at the mall. Jerrica is their shopping with the Starlight Girls. The girls are going to meet her at the food court in a half hour. Jerrica had gone there to rest; shopping with twelve girls can be exhausting. Riot and Jerrica get into another conversation about Lela.

"Jerrica, you should let me protect Lela." Riot asks.

Jerrica can't believe what she is hearing. "A month ago, I caught you kissing her and now you want to protect here. How are you going to do that?" Jerrica asks him.

"Let me move in and I will see that she remains safe from the boys she will date." Riot tells her.

"Move in, yeah right! The last time you were there, you were a jerk to the younger ones and made out with the oldest one." Jerrica said.

"Thing will be different this time, Lela uh I mean the girls need a father figure in their lives." Riot says trying to convince Jerrica to let him move in.

"The girls are doing just fine without one and I will protect Lela. We have an open and honest relationship." Jerrica tells him hoping he will drop it.

"You can't have an honest relationship with a fifteen year-old. They lie!" Riot tells Jerrica just as Riot parents walk up at the tail end of that conversation. Riot had not seen his parents in a long time since he can't get along with his father.

"What fifteen year old, can you possibly be talking about. Rory, you are too young to have a child who is fifteen." Riot mother said.

"Wait a minute, Rory? Who are you?" Jerrica asked them.

"This is my mother Mildred." Riot said.

"Oh, I am Jerrica Benton and we were just discussing my fifteen year old." Jerrica said.

Riot father Daniel asks, "You can't be more then twenty three, how can you have a child who is fifteen."

"I am twenty-four and I run Starlight Foundation which is a home for foster girls. I have twelve girls, the youngest being nine and the oldest being fifteen. My parents started Starlight Foundation when I was a child. After their death, I took over." Jerrica explained.

Jerrica looks down at her watch and then says, "You should go the girls will be here any minute."

"Jerrica think about what I said." Riot asks her.

Riot leaves with his parents and as they walked away you could hear Riot and his father arguing. The girls show up at the food court. Riot turns and sees Lela standing there and then quickly turns away.

The next day, while the girls are in school Jerrica goes back to the mall to pick up a present for Lela. Jerrica appreciates the honest relationship with the girls. Riot almost had convinced Jerrica that Lela would lie to her. Jerrica thought a present for being such a big help and for always being truthful in the past. It would remind her to be truthful in the future. At the mall Jerrica runs into Riot again

"What are you doing, stalking me?!" Jerrica says jokingly.

"Have you given any thought to what I said?" Riot asks.

"No, you almost had me believing that Lela would lie." Jerrica says.

"Watch it, and one day she will lie and then what will you do?" Riot asks.

As Jerrica and Riot argue, a woman comes up to introduce herself to Jerrica. "Jerrica Benton right!" the lady asked. She waited for Jerrica to nod and then went on. "My name is Jasmine, my daughter Jennifer is in classes with one of your girls Lela."

"Oh right! Hello, a pleasure to meet you!" Jerrica says.

"I have heard so much about Lela, I feel like I know her." Jasmine said.

"Don't you know Lela? She stayed the night at your house a little over a month ago." Jerrica asks shockingly.

"No, I have never met her. We went to San Diego a little over a month ago. My whole family went, so she could not have been there." Jasmine told Jerrica.

"Thank you, will you excuse me." Jerrica said as she walked to a bench to sit down.

Riot walks over to Jerrica, "I told you, she would lie!"

"Thank You, you're a lot of help" Jerrica says sarcastically.

Jerrica can't believe this is happening. All she knows is that she can't make a decision without talking to Lela first.

At the high school, Lela is sitting under a tree crying. Becky and Delaree saw her sitting there. "Are you okay?" They said together.

"You have been walking on egg shells for a while now? What is up?" Delaree asked.

"You know whatever is wrong you can tell us." Becky said as she sat down next to Lela.

"I have been waiting for a lie I told Jerrica to catch up with me. When it does, Jerrica is going to kill me." Lela explained.

"How bad can one little white lie be?" Delaree asked.

"Jerrica may get mad and you may get grounded, but she will get over it." Becky said calming.

"Not this time and I don't know what to do. I thought about running away but I know that it doesn't solve anything, it only makes matters worse." Lela said crying into her hands.

"Really, what is that bad?" Delaree and Becky asks in unison.

"I think I am pregnant." Lela said as the tears continue to flow.

"Pregnant?" Delaree said shockingly.

"How can that be?" Becky asked also shocked.

"When I told Jerrica I was spending the night at Jennifer's, it was a lie. I was really with my boyfriend who was moving away. I decided to break up right afterwards. Oh what am I going to do?" Lela asks them.

"You have to talk to Jerrica before she finds out, and we will be there for you no matter what happens." Becky said trying to comfort Lela.

The girls hear a bell. "Lunch is over; we have to get a class. Talk to Jerrica as soon as school is out okay." Becky says. Lela nods and the girls walk into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Riot Takes Jerrica back to the mansion. "Thank you for the ride, you can go now. Jerrica tells him.

Riot leaves and Jerrica walks inside still a little shaky. She sees her friends. "Sis, what is wrong?" Kimber asks.

Jerrica asks the others, "Do you remember the name of the girl; Lela said she was spending the night at her house?"

"Yes it was Jennifer," Aja said.

"I ran into Jennifer mother Jasmine today, they were out of town last month. Lela wasn't there." Jerrica explained.

"Maybe there is another Jennifer." Shana says optimistically.

"Or maybe she lied." Aja said.

"Either way, we have to get the answers from Lela when she comes home. Who wants to be with me when I talk to her?" Jerrica asks.

"I will." Aja said.

Jerrica was kind of hoping that Aja would. Aja has always been just a little harder on the girls then she is. Jerrica and Aja wait on the couch for the girls to come home. Lela enters the mansion and is dreading a conversation she knows that she is about to have.

"Lela, stay. The rest of you go upstairs and I want no eavesdropping at the living room is that understood." Aja asks.

"Yes," The girls say as they run upstairs.

Aja takes Lela into the living room where Jerrica is waiting. "Were you or were you not at Jennifer's last month." Jerrica asks.

"I wasn't." Lela replied.

"Then where were you?" Aja asks.

"At a different friend's house," Lela said.

"What friend? Please do not keep your answers so vague" Jerrica asks getting angry.

"His name is Kevin and he was moving away. I just wanted to see him one last time." Lela explained.

"See him? That implies you were dating him." Aja said.

"I was, for two months before he moved." Lela said not even looking at Jerrica and Aja.

"I asked you if you were dating someone. You said you weren't." Jerrica said angrily.

"We broke up right before he dropped me off here. We broke up because he was moving." Lela said and then she went on, "Before you punish me, there is more."

"What more could you possibly have to say?" Aja asked.

Lela turned and walked over to the window, she did not want to see the disappointment on their faces when she tells them the rest. "I think I might be pregnant." Lela said

"You're what?!" Aja said angrily.

"Pregnant?" Jerrica said shocked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Lela said.

"How could something like that just happen? What were you thinking?" Aja said.

"I wasn't thinking at all. I am so sorry. Sorry for what I did and sorry for lying." Lela told them.

"First things first, we have to find out for sure if you are pregnant. Then we have to tell this Kevin person." Jerrica said.

"You can't tell Kevin anything." Lela said.

"Why is that?" Aja asked.

"Because, I found out today from Kevin's best friend Max that Kevin and his parents were killed in an explosion t their new house. It was a gas leak or something." Lela said crying at the idea of losing someone else she cared a great deal about.

"I am sorry for the loss you're experiencing. If you are pregnant is the baby Kevin." Jerrica said.

In tears Lela nods. Aja and Jerrica go to comfort her. Jerrica takes Lela to the doctor to find out for sure if she is pregnant. The test comes back positive.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerrica and Lela are in the car after her doctor's appointment, which says she is pregnant. Lela hasn't said much in the car, she is waiting for Jerrica to get mad over her pregnancy. Jerrica isn't quite sure what she is going to do. She wants to get mad; but Lela has been hurt emotionally lately and she doesn't want to make her feel worse, however she can't let Lela get away with what she has done.

"Who else knows about your pregnancy?" Jerrica asked.

Lela who is just staring out the window replied, "Just Becky and Delaree. I told them today at school."

"I see I know that you are scared about being pregnant and feeling alone over losing someone else that you cared for deeply. We will all be there for you and for the baby, from this point on. However, you are grounded for a month." Jerrica said.

"Okay." Lela said.

Jerrica and Lela go home and Lela goes upstairs to lie down. Aja had already filled the other Holograms about the possibility of Lela being pregnant. Jerrica walks into the room and without saying a word verifies that yes Lela is pregnant. Becky and Delaree go to check on Lela.

"So what the doctor say?" Becky asked.

"I am pregnant." Lela told them.

"So how mad is Jerrica?" Delaree asked.

"She said that she will be there for me and the baby, but I am grounded for a month." Lela explained to them.

"Wow, A month that is rough" Delaree said.

"How are you going to manage being grounded for a month? The most any of us has been grounded for is 2 weeks." Becky said

"I know, but I also know that I shouldn't have done any of the stuff that I have done." Lela said.

The next day Jerrica runs into Riot. "What again, are you following me?" Jerrica asked.

"I am just wondering what Lela had to say, to not being at her friend's house?" Riot asked.

"Let me make this short. She was at a guy's house and now she is pregnant. And most importantly, I am handling it." Jerrica said


	5. Chapter 5

"Pregnant, are you sure?" Riot asked Jerrica.

"Yes, Lela and I visited a doctor." Jerrica said.

"You said you were handling it. How can you be handling a fifteen year olds' pregnancy." Riot asked.

"I will manage." Jerrica said.

This kept going back and forth between Riot and Jerrica. Jerrica told Riot about how the baby's father died and that has been hard on Lela as well. Riot seems genuinely concern about Lela.

At school Lela is sitting under a tree crying. She isn't sure why she is crying. It is the pregnancy, or Kevin's death. She doesn't know anymore. Max sees Lela crying. He goes over to her, to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, I miss Kevin too." Max said.

"I am pregnant with Kevin's child and I am scared." Lela just blurted out.

"Pregnant? Oh wow!" Max said. "Kevin was like my brother, I have known him all my life. I know that Kevin will want me to be there for you and his baby. In fact the last thing he said to me before he left and I quote 'Look after Lela for me.'"

"I can't do this right now, we can talk later." Lela said as she ran away from Max.

Jerrica has allowed Riot to move back into the mansion. She didn't want him to, but wasn't in the mood to fight him on it. Riot swears that he only wants to look out for Lela's best interest. Jerrica reminds Riot that Lela is not only the child in the house.

"If you mistreat any of my girls, I will throw you out. Is that understood?" Jerrica told him.

"I completely understand. Not only will I be there to help out and be there for Lela, but the other girls as well. I swear." Riot said.

Riot moved and he kept his promise, he try to be a father to all of the girls. He is trying to be Lela father as well. They are all getting along pretty well. Lela is going to keep her baby. Jerrica and Riot are going to help her raise the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

About three months had gone by. Riot has kept his promised and has been acting like a father to all the girls. His parents are even acting as grandparents. This has been a weird feeling for the Starlight Girls; most of them do not remember their own parents or their grandparents. However, they are getting used to it; they just don't know how long it will last. Lela is past her first trimester and she is doing okay, sad but okay. The baby will come right before she turns sixteen.

Jerrica and Riot are getting along well. One night Riot surprised Jerrica with a romantic evening, dinner for two on the back porch. He even got the Starlight Girls to help. He doesn't know how to be a parent, but he is learning and trying. Jerrica comes to the porch and sees the dinner, the girls run off leaving Jerrica alone with Riot.

"Come beautiful, have a seat." Riot said.

Jerrica sat down and Riot served her dinner. "You did all this?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes, with the girls help." Riot said. "I have another gift for you."

Riot pulls his chair back and stands up. He walks over to where Jerrica is sitting, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. He gets down on one knee and opens the box. "Jerrica, I love you, will you marry me." This caught Jerrica off guard, even tough she somewhat expected it with the way he was acting.

"Riot uh" Jerrica said.

"Say you will marry me and together we can raise Lela's baby as our own." Riot said.

"Is the only reason, you want to marry me, is so that we can take Lela's baby?" Jerrica asked.

"Jerrica that is not what I mean." Riot tried to explain.

"We can help Lela with her baby, but we can't take the baby away from her. No matter what Lela will be that baby's mother." Jerrica told Riot.

"So we will help her with the baby, we could adopt Lela and the other girls as well." Riot said.

"We can't adopt the girls, social services won't let us. They let me raise the girls as foster girls. The Starlight Foundation is a home for _foster_ girls. I wish I could I could adopt them. But, we have to keep thing the way they are, at least for now. Do you still want to marry me?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes, more then anything." Riot said.

"Well there is one more thing I have to tell you. Then you could decide if you still want to marry me. Showtime Synergy." Jerrica became Jem in front of Riot.

"Wow, unbelievable. You and Jem are one and the same. Who else knows?" Riot asked.

"Just the Holograms, the Starlight Girls don't know. For their sake, I am going to keep it that way. Now do you still want to marry me?" Jem asked.

"Yes, even better I get two for the price of one." Riot said.

"Then let's go tell everyone." Jem said to Riot giving him a hug and she changed back to Jerrica.

Jerrica and Riot go and tell everyone of their upcoming engagement. The girls are so happy for Jerrica.


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrica and Riot got married in the back yard. It was a huge celebration and everyone is real happy for Jerrica. After the wedding Riot had his own little preset for Jerrica. He handed her a portfolio. Inside this portfolio was a file on each of the Starlight Girls. All Jerrica had to do was sign the papers and she would be adopting the girls, her and Riot.

"Riot, I told you Social Services won't allow this." Jerrica said to him.

"I talked to Social Services and now that we are married. They will allow us to adopt the girls. You will be their mother and I will be their father legally. This way Social Services will stay out of their lives permanently. All we have to is sign these papers," Riot said.

Jerrica thought about it for a moment. She really stopped to think about what was best for the girls.

"Hand me a pen." She said.

Jerrica and Riot did sign the papers and had them filed with the State. The girls now are legally theirs. The Starlight Girls are not quite sure what to think, but they will allow the adoption to go through. Since they are being legally adopted their last name will also change; For Instant Ashley would be Ashley Larson-Benton-Llewellyn. They can decide which one they want to go by. If they want to drop their own last name and be Benton-Llewellyn, or have all 3 hyphenated names.

"I sure hope you know what you are getting yourself into adopting 12 little girls ranging from 9 to 15." Jerrica said.

"How hard can it be to be a parent?" Riot commented.

"You have no idea, the girls are going to try and see how much you will let them get away with. I just hope they don't all try at once." Jerrica said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lela and Max has been getting close over these past few months, as Kevin child grew inside of Lela. Max wants to help Lela out with the baby. Max has fallen in love with Lela and the baby she is caring. It started out that this is Kevin's girlfriend and Kevin's baby, but Kevin is dead and Lela needs someone to help her out and max felt obligated. Soon obligation turned into love.

"Lela, will you go to the movies with me tonight?" Max asked.

"I have to ask." I said.

"So ask." He replied.

Lela smiled at him, "I'll call you." She said.

Riot was picking the girls up from school. He was still getting used to the idea of being their father. So were the girls.

"How was school?" Riot asked.

"Fine."

"Uneventful."

Were the comments he received.

Riot stays with the girls while Jerrica is gone being Jem. Currently Jem is on tour. Riot is still a part of the Stingers, but their playing locally. Then when Jem comes back, Riot has the option of going on tour.

Back at the mansion

"Riot, can I go to the movies tonight with Max? Lela asked.

"Riot, can Delaree and I go out with friends tonight?" Becky asked.

"No, I am afraid not. I think you all should just stay here tonight." Riot said.

The three girls went up to Lela's room. Lela picked up the phone and called Max.

"Max, I can't go." She said.

"Riot is being unfair. If Jerrica was here, she would let us go." Becky said.

"But she is not here. Riot, our new dad, is in charge and he said No." Lela told her.

"I am going to go anyway. Are you in Delaree?" Becky asked.

"I am in. But how do we get out of here." Delaree asked.

"We just sneak out." Becky told her.

"You shouldn't sneak out." Lela said to her sisters.

"Are you going to go tell on us?" Delaree said.

Lela shook her head, and the other two left her room.

Becky and Delaree did sneak out of the house and met their friends at the park.

A little while later, when Riot went to check up on them, he found them gone. Riot didn't know what he should do, but he had to go find them. He went and knocked on Lela's door. She was sitting at her desk doing homework.

"Lela, Becky and Delaree are gone. I have to go look for them, so I need you to watch the younger ones." He said to her.

Lela nodded and got up from her chair slowly, being pregnant had made her a lot more tired.

Riot left and went looking for 2 of his new daughters, wondering what it is he is going to say to them, when he finds them.


End file.
